Wind of Change
by LoveSlavEverYear
Summary: Rin boyfriend beats her up and Sesshomaru come to take care of her
1. HuRt bY YOu

**Ok you guys go a little easy on me it's my first fanfiction, and please review, review, review. I am open to suggestions and will gladly take idea's. **

**Disclamer:** Ummm...what do i put here again...do i put that i dont own Inuyasha?

* * *

Rin's Point of View

Church. Snap. Broken on the floor, lying in front of you at the tips of your shoes. As you kick one more into my side, with the sound of death surrounding me and echoing into the empty sky, "Get up bitch! You worthless piece of trash!" You scream at me, causing my head to pound "I never loved you, you mean nothing to me, why I kept you around I will never know" you shout. You continue kicking me, and punching me repeatedly, until I reach the call of unconsciousness and gladly welcome it. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru Point of View

Walking down the street on this slightly cloudy night, with the stats attempting to peak out and succeeding every once in a great while. And out in the distance is the most a full moon more beautiful then I have ever seen, and it's light seemed to have focused on a particular object far away. Yet in all of this peacefulness there is a tension of hatred all around and it hits my very core. My sense's pick up the distress and hurt of a person. I stay walking down the street and with every step I take the tension seems to build, and in the far off distance the screams of a girl seem to shake my very being. Now I run with a mission to find this person as try to help them. As soon as I turn to the corner I stop in my tracks, the shadows of two figures one of them is on the ground, and the other is slithering away into the ever-present darkness. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's Point of View

Lights as bright as the afternoon sun, blind my eyes to the point where all I can see is the color white. I feel like an angel so maybe I am done suffering this cruel card that fate has dealt me. I am up so high, where no one can ever touch me again. Then a pair of strong arms lifts me up into a sitting position; and they ask me who I am?, what happened?, and all the usual pesky questions. Slowly my eyes are adjusting and I realize that my eyes are open and the bright lights aren't lights at all but long sliver hair. This air seems to shine like the stars and is as soft as a baby bottom, also it hides me safe away from the world. Suddenly the beautiful hair that drapes my face leaves and I look into a pair of eyes, the color of gold with hints of melted honey. These eyes I could get lost in for the rest of my life, then a voice says to me "hold on tight, I'm going to get you to the hospital. And whatever you do, don't open you eyes; keep them closes and take a much-needed rest." I do as I am told and I'm lifted even further into the air, with the wind blowing on my face. And a strange sense of comfort come over me as this man with golden eyes and sliver hair and strong arms take me to a safe place. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru Point of View

I run to the person on the ground and I'm talking back by her beauty. Her skin is the color of cream, which radiates a soft glow. Her hair is the color of night, and her lips are the color of soft pink roses, waiting to be picked. But as distracted by her looks, I kneel down and pick her up in my arms and asked her questions. When I move my hair to get a better look at her I notice the softball bruisers on her arms and a thin whisper of blood coming from her skull. And suddenly a strange feeling come over me anger and hatred. I want to find the person who did this and pound him into the ground, who had the nerve to hurt her. I look over and see that she is awake and I look in her eyes to give her reassurance that everything will be alright, but her gaze unsettles me and I notice that her eye are the most beautiful I have ever seen. They are the color of chocolate, warm and inviting. I stay looking at her and tell her, "hold on tight, I'm going to get you to the hospital. And whatever you do, don't open you eyes; keep them closes and take a much-needed rest." She closes her eyes and I lift her up, and carry her bridal style, and I take off in a dead sprint to the hospital.

* * *

so that is chapter one i hope you like it...chapeter two is commin on up sometime this next week.


	2. mOmEntS Of tHE daY

**Ok you guys go a little easy on me it's my first fanfiction, and please review, review, review. I am open to suggestions and will gladly take idea's. **

**Disclamer:** Ummm...what do i put here again...do i put that i dont own Inuyasha?

* * *

Rin's Point Of View

Beep. Clink. The murmur of voices surround me, some _Strict_ and other's _Professional _and some still _Unknown._ The second on the two explain my situation and say that I will never wake up again and the _Strict_ argue against saying that I'll be a wake, but I'll be a vegetable; and yet the _Unknown _add in their opinion that something else caused this calamity. And as soon as they were near me the mumble leave me alone, one by one. I open my eye's and see a room as grey as they sky on a rainy day, my body is uncomfortable in this plastic contraption they call a gown, and the bed I lie in has only one blanket, to keep me barely warm. I fight the pain in my neck and move it slowly to the right and see a window that has its blinds open just enough to let light in, but yet not enough to wake me up from a silent nightmare. As I move my head back to face the front I see a television that plays the channels that inform, entertain, or make you cry. Finally I move my head to the left I notice two doors. One door leads to the pearly white bathroom, and the other door leads to the outside world where I am not to happy to rejoin. A knock comes from that second door and a lady about early twenties I would guess about 23 or 24, with un-natural white bleached hair, and over tanned skin informs me (in a very rude voice like she just broke a nail by opening this door and it was all your fault it was broken) that I have visitor and would I like to have him come in? Without letting her words sink into my brain, I reply yes; never realizing my mistake that my visitor could be my worst nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaro's Point Of View

It's been three and half months since I rescued the most beautiful girl in the world. And since then I have gone on many dates and all of the women I have gone on dates with are really beautiful, but when her face creeps into my find and how she felt against my chest and how it seemed natural for her to be with me, always make the women I have dated seem like a glass of wine that tastes bitter, and has not had time to fully ripen to its full potential. As I look at the clock it says 9:00 am and I decide that I should visit the girl I saved. I walk to my walk-in-closet and grab a white long-sleeved undershirt and a light yellow V-neck sweater on that goes to my elbows, and I put a pain or washed-out blue pair of jeans. I leave my room and walk down the stairs and grab my brown leather coat and brown news-letter boy hat and head out to the garage and get in my ( car with V-12) and leave my house. When I get to the hospital the sound of machines, carts, and people fill the air. I spot a nurse in her mid-twenties with over died hair and sun-soaked skin and ask her if, "I could visit a girl who was brought here about 3 months ago, and had sever trauma to her body from a beating." She looks at me and flutters her eyes in an un-graceful manner and says in her best seductive voice,

"_Maybe, how do u know her?"_

I replied,

"_She's my girlfriend and I have been negotiating a record deal with the up-coming band Spill Canvas, for the company Hoe-ka-do-she that I am the Co-CEO of, after my father Inu-Tashio, who finally gave me three months time off to be with her."_

The Nurse is shocked at this and in the rudest voice I have ever heard tells me she will ask my girlfriend if she wants to see me. As she leaves her hill click down the hall, reminding me of my favorite song "Love like Winter" by A.F.I. Moments later she returns and nodes her head once…yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Ok Guys their is the second chapter and i hope you like it...Right now I'm in St. Louis on a band trip and i'll be back home on thursday so unforuntualy that means no new chapter this week so maybe next week. And please review..if you have added me as a alert please review it would be great to have what you think to help me out here.

Thanks for reading,

LOveSLaVeVeRYeaR


	3. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**COPY AND PASTED NOTE THAT I FOUND ON A STORY THAT EVERYONE SHOULD KNOWN ABOUT. CONTACT****psychovampirefreak**** IF YOU WANT TO ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!**

**Attention All Faithful Readers:**

**This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01  
Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu  
Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187  
blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Wolvenstrom**

**donalgraeme**

**Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son**

**Kikyohater220**

**chaos-bardock**

**Leafy8765**

**Philip Ontakos**

**tamys**

**kenegi**

**angelbeets**

**juia**

**DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**

**Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**Voldyismyfather**

**finnickodairlover**

**Marine76**

**petersgirl2011**

**psychovampirefreak**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this**

**Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!  
See you in .net  
Save .net**

**LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!**

**THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this**


End file.
